


Late for a Very Important Date

by AlyssAlenko



Series: A little bit of Shenko Paradise [42]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alice in Wonderland, Costumes, F/M, Friendship, Halloween, Love, Post War, Pranks, Revenge, Shenko kids, Time Jump, Trick or Treating, White Rabbit - Freeform, mobility assistance mech, platonic shoker friendship, revenge is a dish best served cold, shoker friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Alyss has been waiting years for her revenge on Joker for making her wear that slutty Alice in Wonderland costume one Halloween, and it comes in the form of hers and Kaidan's three year old daughter going trick-or-treating with him.





	

“You’re sure you’re okay with this?” Alyss asked.

Her hand was resting on her ridiculously swollen belly as Joker leaned leisurely against the wall of the apartment on the Citadel that Anderson had left for her; she was eight months pregnant and ready to pop at any minute—considering she was going to have twin boys, which was hers and Kaidan’s secret—and was going to be unable to take Ashley trick-or-treating. Kaidan had been called off to deal with some of his students and wouldn’t be back until late; so she’d called in the cavalry. He grinned at her, before stepping forward and embracing her in a hug—the two of them had been through a lot together and he was quite willing to anything she wanted him to do. Even if Ashley was sometimes a biotic handful of terror.

“Of course I am. I love trick-or-treating.”

She smacked the brim of his hat down. “Because you’re a giant man-child.”

“One is never too old for free candy, Al—where is the little demon?”

Joker rubbed his hands together as he glanced around; normally she was somewhere close by playing with her toys so that one of her parents could keep an eye on her from any room in the house—of course one of those toys was a model of the Normandy that Joker had given her. Alyss laughed as she rolled her eyes. Ashley was still down for a nap, so that she and Uncle Joker could spend plenty of time together while trick-or-treating on the Citadel without the three-year-old getting cranky.

“She should be up any minute.” Alyss glanced at the clock. “She was so excited, she begged me to let her sleep in her costume.”

“What did you end up choosing?” Joker asked.

She just grinned and shook her head, beckoning for him to follow her out of the foyer and up the stairs to Ashley’s room; she walked beside him and linked her arm through his, and aside from her being super pregnant, it was just like old times. Kaidan had insisted she be grounded for the last two months before her due date—which was probably going to be sooner rather than later considering she had two babies inside her, and going to full term with twins was unlikely—telling her that when she was on the ship she didn’t relax, and being stressed was not going to help the babies. She’d reluctantly agreed, even though being on the Citadel put her closer to the Council, and she hated that, even if being the human Councilor was her job now.

“Mommy!” Ashley cried, when they were just outside her door.

“Jeez, it’s like she has a sixth sense.” Joker rolled his eyes.

Alyss opened the door and poked her head in. “Did you have a nice nap, baby girl? Guess who’s here? Uncle Joker.”  
  
Ashley squealed happily as her mother opened the door wider and entered the room, sitting beside her on the bed to smooth down her messy black hair. Alyss kissed her temple as Joker entered the room, noticing the costume instantly. This was bad. Ashley was wearing the most adorable sky blue dress with a white pinafore apron and white bobby socks, and then he noticed a pair of tiny black Mary Jane flats sitting neatly on the floor by her bedside.  
  
She was Alice in Wonderland.  
  
“Ash, did you know that Uncle Joker chose your costume?” She smirked over at him.  
  
“He did?”  
  
“Did not.” Joker muttered under his breath so Ashley couldn’t hear.  
  
He grabbed the bill of his hat and lifted it off his head, before replacing the garment. He may have accidentally chosen it indirectly, three years before when he’d made Alyss be a slutty version of Alice in Wonderland, but why did she wait so long to get him back? She had something sinister planned, he just knew it. She was still grinning at him when she stood up and got into the closet; he’d never sweated that much in his life.  
  
“And who better to lead Alice into Wonderland, than the White Rabbit?” She glanced over her shoulder at him.  
  
From the closet, Alyss produced a large fluffy white rabbit costume with a blue vest and pocket watch, and held it up for him to see; he wouldn’t be surprised if it was exactly his size. Joker could feel his face going pale. But one glance at Ashley staring up at him, her lavender eyes sparkling in delight, made him hesitate. He sighed, and took the costume—it was Halloween...he could look like a fool for one night  
  
“This isn’t fair. You know I can’t say ‘no’ to Ashley.” He pouted.  
  
Alyss put one her hand under her chin, elbow resting on her swollen stomach, in mock thought as she scrunched up her nose. “I do...it’s almost as if I planned it this way…”  
  
“You’re evil.”  
  
“I learned from the best.”  
  
Joker’s hand flew to his collarbone, sarcastically flabbergasted. “Oh you’re talking about me, now?”  
  
Alyss laughed and smacked the brim of his hat down.  
  
“Of course I am. Now get dressed...You’re late for a very important date.” She winked teasingly at him.  
  
He smacked his forehead as she took Ashley by the hand, and led her out of the room. She could feel herself grinning, as she locked eyes with Kaidan on the landing; he shouldn’t be home yet. Ashley tugged her hand out of her mother’s grasp and ran at him only to be caught up in his arms, giggling happily as he rained kisses on her face. Alyss leaned forward when she reached him and kissed his cheek, lovingly.  
  
“I wasn’t expecting you until later.” She whispered.  
  
“Like I could miss this…” Kaidan grinned, his gaze somewhere over her shoulder. “You don’t know what I went through to get back here before they left.”  
  
“You knew? Some friend you are.” Joker grumbled.  
  
Kaidan rolled his brown eyes and focused his attention on his daughter as the four of them descended the stairs together. “Now, miss Ashley—ground rules.”  
  
“No candy until we get home.” Ashley sighed dismally.  
  
“Very good. And if Uncle Joker needs to sit down and rest his legs, what do we do?” Alyss asked.  
  
“Let him.” Ashley grinned. “Or have EDI cawwy him.”  
  
Joker’s eyes went wide in horror. “You brought EDI in on this?”  
  
Alyss tugged on one of his rabbit ears, one hand resting on the doorknob. “You think I would let you take my child trick-or-treating without your ‘mobility assistance mech’? I’m not heartless! Besides...it’s not EDI you need to worry about, but everyone else.”  
  
Grinning she tugged the door open wide so that all their friends could see Joker in his costume.


End file.
